Revenge is Synonymous to Torture
by ohmmeter
Summary: [ET] A challenge posed: not to use his magic for a week. Will Eriol survive? -Prologue: The Challenge-


//To Tomoyo-chan, otanjoubi omedetou!!//  
//Dedicated to meggi and syaoran no hime//  
  
Disclaimer: CCS still belongs to CLAMP  
  
  
  
+Revenge is Synonymous to Torture+  
Prologue: The Challenge  
  
  
  
Found you.  
  
My unsuspecting victim, preoccupied with her newfound hobby. A cherub seated under the cherry blossom tree, adding an entry to her three-day-old journal.  
  
Journal, I remember her correcting me the other day, not a diary. She said and I quote "A journal is different from a diary. A diary is where you put the accounts of your day's events, while in a journal, you only put events which hold great significance. They may be narrations of your thoughts or reflections. And what's convenient is that the entries doesn't have to be written on a daily basis. I thought you knew better than that Hiiragizawa-kun". And I left it at that. We won't get anywhere if I continue to press on the subject, and silently admitted defeat.  
  
Her instant fascination for journals began when I let Sakura-tachi roam around my house about three days ago. Big mistake, I know. They almost left the house in ruins. I'm contented in having only one Nakuru in the house.   
  
While Sakura-san and Keroberos were having a party around the attic, Daidouji-san was eyeing the library. She stumbled upon Clow's journal which I carelessly left lying on the table and began to read the first few entries. Inspiration struck and the Daidouji-san that stepped inside the library earlier was no more.  
  
She immediately bought one, with the pages blank of course, the minute she was out of the house.  
  
---  
  
As her finding a new hobby, I seem to have found mine as well, although not as innocent as hers.  
  
Ever since my dear sweet and cute descendant professed his love towards Sakura-san, my matchmaking schemes are no longer needed. Teasing him is fun, but not as fun as it used to be. [He no longer turns that specific scarlet color I'm aiming for, it's always a shade lighter] Thus my need to turn my attention towards something or somebody else. I need not look far because the somebody I was looking for happened to be my previous partner in crime.  
  
Should I feel guilt for the things I've done and will be doing despite everything we've been through?  
  
She can manage. She is Daidouji Tomoyo afterall. A worthy adversary. I wouldn't expect anything less, she was my partner afterall.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
I teleported to the tree to which she was seated underneath to. Making sure her full attention was on the pages of her book, I slowly levitated the material upward to where I was. That certainly got her attention. Knowing who she was dealing with she looked up, glaring.  
  
That's when I saw the most picturesque of views. Imagine an angel, her long soft curls bouncing with the wind together with the dancing petals from the cherry tree, wearing a scowl because of the deed I just made.   
  
Kirei na. What could be more perfect.  
  
I wished I had brought a camera with me to capture the moment. Unfortunately, all I had in my hand was her journal.  
  
I could feel her fuming below. I need to heat the fire up a little bit. I turned the pages slowly acting as if reading her entries. "Whoever gave you the permission to invade someone's thoughts!"I jumped off the tree then walked towards her looking straight into her eyes. "I don't remember anyone giving you permission to read my journal!" I answered back. I could feel the intensity going higher, I 'm going to win this one. But her response was totally unexpected.   
  
"That wasn't your journal... It was Clow-san's. You're not Clow-san. You're Eriol Hiiragizawa." I was stopped in my tracks.  
  
"Clow-san has been dead for centuries. While you're still alive, although not for long, I'm still after your neck." She smirked. "So you should create your own path, and not live as Clow wanted and predicted you to."  
  
My mouth went dry. For the first time, I don't have anything to say. Every word she said was true.  
  
I was stunned. Taking the chance, she took her journal from my hands and tucked it away from my prying eyes, but not without me seeing a word or two, 'I want to see that person happy', and pondered on what it meant.   
  
Regaining my composure, I looked at her eyes. It says 'You're going to pay!'. I smell trouble up ahead.  
  
She placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke in a very 'calm' manner. "Hiiragizawa-kun, what trouble you are. Always sneaking behind my back waving your hand here and there...isn't that a bit unfair."  
  
"Unfair? moi??"  
  
"Yes you, do you see anyone other than us within a one mile radius that I may be referring to?"  
  
I hear battle cries. This is certain to be fun.  
  
"You expect me to fight on equal grounds, yet you have an advantage over me. You possess magic, I don't. You can float, transform, teleport and all those other tricks you love to show off. I bet you can't live without using your powers."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"Then prove it. I challenge you not to use your magic for a week. Use your magic even once during the said period, you lose. The loser has to do a favor for the winner. Do you accept the challenge?"  
  
I have a big ego. I never turned down a challenge, and I'm not going to start now. Sometimes my pride gets hold of my mouth, and before I notice anything...  
  
"I accept!"  
  
...it's too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
tsuzuku  
  
  
+Author's Notes:+  
----The story is a birthday gift for Tomoyo-chan!!!! Hope I can finish this one. 


End file.
